


I'm right there if you get lonely

by KollaneAuto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/pseuds/KollaneAuto
Summary: Harley never expected to get a soulmate. He knew that soulmates were rare. Needless to say, when Harley woke up to a birthday song a few months after his 12th birthday he was confused.Peter was excited. He had a soulmate. A living person, who was supposed to be perfect for him.or Peter and Harley are soulmates and can hear the songs the other is listening to.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 421
Collections: Parkner Soulmate Collection





	1. Harley

Harley never expected to get a soulmate. He knew that soulmates were rare. About as rare as natural redheads. But that didn't stop him from wanting one. He always hoped that he’d have someone who wouldn’t leave him. Someone who’d like him for who he was. Someone who’d love him unconditionally. But that was a dream that everyone has. And Harley was just a random nobody whose own dad didn’t care enough to stay, so why would he be special?

Needless to say, when Harley woke up to a birthday song a few months after his 12th birthday he was confused. At first, he thought that Abbie decided that he has slept for too long. But Abbie wasn’t in his room and Haley didn’t see a speaker anywhere. He soon realized that the sound was coming from his head, not his room. So he turned to his side ready to fall back asleep, only to jump up from his bed. _Holy shit,_ he thought _I have a soulmate._

After finding out that he had a soulmate Harley did what every reasonable person would do. He went completely silent. He stopped listening to music, no matter how awkward it was to tinker in silence. He didn’t tell anyone that he has a soulmate, not wanting to stand out more. It would just be another reason to pick on him.

Harley broke after two weeks. He tried to ignore it. But there was a limit to everything. And Harley reached his limit after he heard Barbie girl for the 10th time. He looked around his garage for his phone and earphones. After finding them, he turned the volume all the way up and blasted the chorus of ‘Fuck You’ by Lily Allen.

He didn’t hear from his soulmate for a while after that. At first, he was glad that he didn’t have to listen to Barbie girl again. But then the panic kicked in. _What if they hate me? What if they don’t want a soulmate? What if I’m not their type? What if I scared them off?_ The what-ifs haunted Harley. He had never been more relieved than in the moment he heard his soulmate listen to Troye Sivan. _I didn’t scare them off._

It took some time to get used to hearing what someone else is listening to. But they figured it out. And Harley was grateful. He was so grateful that he was one of the rare people who had a soulmate. But he was also jealous of the people who could hear their other halves thoughts or had a name on their wrists. All he had was a person to share his favorite songs with. He had no way to actually speak to his soulmate. He didn’t even know their name. 

That was until Harley figured out a way to talk to his soulmate. Granted it wasn’t perfect and it took a lot of effort, but they got to know each other. The first time Harley tried it was really annoying. He loved Prince, but listening to him sing _Now tell me, what’s your name? Tell me, what’s your name?_ for 20 minutes wasn’t Harley’s favorite way to spend his night. He eventually found out, that his soulmate’s name was Peter.

Harley and Peter made it work. They split the days so on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays Harley gets to play music and on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays it was Peter’s turn. Every Saturday, they played their version of 20 questions, playing snips of songs and waiting for the other to find the song to respond with. Harley learned that his soulmate lived in New York, he ate a lot of take out, he loved to build stuff, and so on. Over time, Harley found himself falling for his Peter.

***

Harley was excited. He was in New York to spend the summer with Tony. The mechanic crashed into his garage when he was 11 and then left with Abbie’s Dora watch (Abbie was still mad at him for that), only to turn his garage into a workshop. They kept in touch. Tony visited a couple of times and on Harley's 15th birthday the hero flew him out to New York for a day. The first thing Harley did after finishing his junior year of high school was call Tony to ask him if he could spend the summer in New York. He knew that his mum would be okay with him staying the summer. She always told him that he deserves better than Rose Hill and that Tony would be good for him.

Now Harley was in Tony's lab, covered in motor oil with a broken engine in front of him. Friday was blasting AC/DC and Tony was working on the Iron Man suit at his workbench. Harley was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t even notice when another boy his age walked in until the boy spoke.

“Jesus, Mr. Stark! Are you trying to lose your hearing? I could hear the music from the kitchen.” The boy was pretty. Like seriously pretty. He had curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing an oversized sweater that made him look smaller. Harley loved how small the boy looked. The brunette was a few inches shorter than Harley. _I’d totally date him if I didn’t have a soulmate,_ Harley thought.

“Kid the lab is soundproof.” Tony’s voice stopped Harley’s train of thoughts. 

“Must be my...” whatever the pretty boy was going to say was cut off by Tony. 

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, this is Harley. He’s a little shit. Harley this is Peter, the intern I told you about.”

Harley walks around his work table, wiping his hands on a cloth to get the oil off.

“Hi there darlin’,” he said with a wink, sticking his hand out for the other boy to shake, “Harley Keener at your service.”

“I- uh Peter... Parker.”

“Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Peter... Parker.” Harley teased the other.

“Stop torturing my intern, potato boy.” Tony told the blond before turning to Peter, “The chemicals you asked for are on your workbench Peter.”

“Huh? Oh. Thanks, Mr.Stark.”

Harley was about to get back to his car engine when he heard his soulmate play Barbie girl. It was something he did when he wanted to get Harley’s attention. Harley liked to pretend that it annoyed him, but in reality, Barbie girl will always have a special place in his heart. It was the song that got him to talk with his soulmate. 

“Fri please play the first two lines of Hey there Delilah a couple of times,” Harley told the AI without thinking and went back to his engine. 

Talking to his soulmate was Harley’s favorite part of the week. Over time they got a lot better at finding songs with the right lyrics and noticing when the other wanted to talk. Having Friday around made Harley’s life a lot easier. He could just ask her to play the song, instead of looking it up on his phone and playing it on repeat.

“What was that potato?” Tony asked, sounding confused. 

“Hm?” the blond questioned absentmindedly, focusing more on his engine than the lab around him. 

“Why did you ask Friday to play that?”

 _Shit,_ Harley thought. He knew that Tony probably wouldn’t say anything about him having a soulmate. Or about his soulmate being a boy. But Harley was used to not talking about it. He actually enjoyed it. Having something that was only his. _Someone_ that he didn’t have to share.

“Oh um just felt like it old man.”

“If you say so.” the hero answered, obviously not believing Harley, but dropping the topic for now.

They got back to work. Friday turned the music back on, but not as loud this time. Harley almost forgot that it wasn’t just him and Tony in the lab.

“Hey are you okay Peter? You’re kinda quiet. Usually, I can’t get you to shut up.”

“I’m- I’m good Mr. Stark. Yeah definitely okay,” he was worse than Harley at lying. Tony looked ready to poke the other boy more before Peter suddenly turned to Harley. 

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second Harley?” 

“Sure..” Harley answered hesitantly, putting down his tools and cleaning his arms 

“Great. Let's go,” Peter said, walking over to Harley’s workbench to grab his arm and drag him away from the lab, leaving behind a confused Tony

“Why did you drag me out here darlin’. Not that I’m complaining. The view is great.”

Peter handed Harley his phone and earbuds. “Play something.”

“Okay...” the blond said, taking Peter’s phone from him and searching up his soulmate’s favorite song. After the song ends he handed the phone back to the other boy who looked even paler than before.

“Are you sure you’re okay Peter? You’re not looking so hot.”

“I- uh.” the younger said opening his phone and typing something. After a few moments of silence, Peter turned his phone so Harley could see the screen. He was playing Honeybee. _Huh! the same song my Peter is listening to,_ Harley thought. “Wait!” he said out loud. “You-, I- what?”

“I think you’re my soulmate.”


	2. Peter

Peter always wanted a soulmate. His parents were soulmates. Peter didn’t remember much about his parents, but he knew for a fact that his parents loved each other. The only people that he has seen being more in love than his parents, were May and Ben and even though they weren’t soulmates, they were perfect for each other. Peter knew that the fact that his parents were soulmates increases the chances of him having a soulmate. Or at least the doctors said so. That only fueled his hopes. Wishing to have someone to love. Someone who would love him.

When Peter didn’t get a sign from his soulmate on his 12th birthday he was a bit disappointed. _Maybe they’re just younger than me,_ he thought. It was about two weeks after his birthday and he was walking home from school listening to Barbie girl. Ned had bet him that he couldn’t listen to the song for 2 hours straight, and dammit Peter was getting his 5 dollars. Barbie girl was playing for the 10th time by the time he got home. Suddenly he heard another song playing. He knew that May and Ben were working late and they wouldn’t listen to Lily Allen so he was confused. That’s until he realized that the sound was coming from his head, not the apartment. 

_(dsevc mnjkbjh - thanks for the help kitty)_

Peter has never turned off a song faster. _Holy shit I have a soulmate,_ was his first thought followed closely by _Shit they probably hate me. I made them listen to Barbie girl on repeat._

So Peter went silent. He didn’t tell anyone about his soulmate. He didn’t want to make May and Ben sad because they weren’t soulmates and he didn’t want to stand out from the other kids. But Peter was excited. He had a soulmate. A living person, who was supposed to be perfect for him. Granted, he didn’t know who they were or what they looked like. Hell, he didn’t even know if his soulmate was a boy or a girl. But he was so excited.

After a while, he finally convinced himself that his soulmate doesn’t hate him, _We’re soulmates. They can’t hate me right?_ and played a song. Peter was so happy when he heard his soulmate play something back. _They don’t hate me._

From there on they got to know each other. At first, it was just the music the other listened to. Peter learned that his soulmate listened to a lot of rock music and some country. Usually songs that Peter didn’t know. 

But then his soulmate figured out a way to talk. To really get to know each other. Saturdays were now Peter’s favorite days of the week because then he got to talk to his other half. Sometimes they’d sit and play snips of different songs for hours. Peter learned that his soulmate’s name was Harley, he was a boy, he lived in Tennessee, the most famous person he has met is Tony Stark (hey same kinda), he was allergic to potatoes, and so much more. Peter thought that his soulmate, _his_ Harley, was an amazing person. He found himself slowly falling for someone who he’d only talked to through song lyrics and he wasn’t even mad, because that was his soulmate.

***

Peter was back from his trip with May and it was his first lab day in two weeks. The first thing he did was go to the kitchen to get a snack. It was a rule that Mr. Stark made up after he found out about Peter’s fast metabolism. 

_“No lab time until you’ve eaten something,” Mr. Stark told him in the kitchen after he almost fainted in the lab._

_Peter had slept late that morning so he didn’t have breakfast and he had to study through lunch for the test he forgot about last night. He found out the hard way that his metabolism doesn’t approve of skipping meals. He was in the lab with Mr. Stark when he started feeling dizzy and stumbling over his feet._

_“I’m okay Mr. Stark. It was just a one time thing.”_

_“Yeah well, I don’t care. Your aunt would kill me if you collapsed on my watch. So no lab time if you don’t eat.”_

_“But...”_

_“No buts kiddo. Friday will snitch on you if you ignore that.”_

So a snack before lab time it was. He was eating the sandwich he made for himself and listening to the AC/DC song his soulmate was playing. His Harley was listening to rock music more than usual.

After he finished his sandwich he went to the lab, which was on the floor below the kitchen. Once he got to the lab he asked Friday to open the door. _Hey, Mr. Stark is listening to the same song as my soulmate,_ Peter though. 

“Jesus Mr. Stark. Are you trying to lose your hearing? I could hear the music from the kitchen.” Peter made his presence known as he walked over to Tony to give him the coffee he made in the kitchen. That man ran purely on coffee and spite.

“Kid the lab is soundproof,” Tony told him, taking the coffee from his hands.

“Must be my...” Peter was about to say super hearing before Tony cut him off. _Weird, Mr. Stark never cuts me off._

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, this is Harley. He’s a little shit. Harley this is Peter, the intern I told you about.” Oh, so that’s why Tony stopped him. There was someone else in the lab. Someone named Harley. The other boy was a bit taller than Peter. His hair was a blond mess and his eyes were deep, deep blue. Peter could get lost in his eyes.

“Hi there darlin’. Harley Keener at your service.” Peter was brought out of his thoughts by the blond boy, who was now standing in front of him, holding his hand out for Peter to shake. 

“I- uh Peter... Parker,” he said, taking the other boy’s hand. _Fuck, he has an accent. His name is Harley, he’s listening to the same song his soulmate was listening to, he knows Tony and he has a southern accent,_ Peter thought _sounds like my Harley._

“... you asked for are on your workbench Peter.” he caught Tony saying.

“Huh?” he looked away from the blond to his workbench seeing the chemicals he needed to make his webs “Oh. Thanks, Mr.Stark.”

He walked to his table chanting _don’t get your hopes up. It could be a coincidence,_ in his head. Peter had to make sure that this was his Harley. So instead of getting to work, he pulled out his phone and earbuds and played the first song that came to his mind. Barbie girl again. He let it play for a few moments before he heard Harley talk to Friday from the other side of the lab.

“Fri please play the first two lines of Hey there Delilah a couple of times.”

_Holy fuck!_

_Shit_

_What_

Peter could hear Tony talking to Harley. _His_ Harley. His soulmate was in the same room as him. His soulmate was the pretty blond boy with blue eyes who was working across the lab from him. He met his soulmate. His soulmate didn’t know that they were soulmates. 

“Hey, are you okay Peter? You’re kinda quiet. Usually, I can’t get you to shut up.” Tony brought him out of his thoughts. _For god sake, let me panic in peace Mr. Stark!_

“I’m- I’m good Mr. Stark. Yeah definitely okay,” Peter mumbled, not taking his eyes off the blond boy. _My soulmate._

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second Harley?” he said without thinking.

“Sure...” the other boy answered hesitantly.

“Great. Let’s go,” Peter said walking over to Harley and dragged him out of the lab, ignoring Tony’s complaining.

Peter took them to the roof of Stark Tower. Being high up always calmed him down. He pulled the other boy down with him so they were sitting face to face.

“Why did you drag me out here darlin'. Not that I’m complaining. The view is great.” Harley said, very much looking at Peter, not the city. 

Peter stuck his phone and earbuds out for the other to take. “Play something.”

Harley put on the earbuds and typed for a moment before Peter heard _You are my sunshine_ by Jasmine Thompson (Yes I know it’s Johnny Cash’s song. I just like Jasmine’s version more). His favorite song.

After the song ends, Harley gave Peter his phone back. 

“Are you sure you’re okay Peter? You’re not looking so hot,” he asked, sounding concerned.

“I- uh,” was all that Peter could get out. Instead, he searched up the first song that came to his mind. Honeybee by The Head and the Heart. He let the song play for a few moments before turning his phone around to show Harley what he was playing. Peter saw the moment that Harley realized what’s going on.

“Wait! You-, I- what?”

“I think you’re my soulmate.”

The other boy was quiet for a while, not looking away from Peter’s phone. Peter was getting nervous. Maybe this wasn’t his Harley. Or maybe his Harley wasn’t ready to meet yet.

“Can I hug you?” the blond asked, looking away from Peter’s phone. 

Peter didn’t answer, but he did tackle the other boy to the ground. He had never felt safer than in that moment with the arms of his soulmate wrapped around him and his head tucked under the other’s chin. Peter was pretty sure that either he or his, or both of them were crying. But he couldn’t care less. He found his soulmate. After five years of talking to his other half in song lyrics, he finally found him.

“I love you”

“I love you more”

Bonus:

“Fri, where did the boys go?”

“They appear to be on the roof boss.”

“What are they doing there?”

“They just found out that they’re soulmates”

“THEY’RE WHAT NOW!?!?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> Hey there Delilah by Plain White T's  
> Barbie girl  
> What’s your name by Prince  
> Fuck You by Lily Allen.  
> You are my sunshine by Jasmine Thompson or Johnny Cash or whatever  
> Honeybee by The Head and the Heart


End file.
